Kurimu Family
The Kurimu Family is an established noble family within the House Arcticstar feudal system. The family traces its lineage to an Arcticstar noblewoman who was married to a Kurimu nobleman, establishing their connection to the Arcticstar clan. Overview The family ran into trouble two generations before Aisu when Orengu Kurimu spent nearly the entirety of the Kurimu family fortunes. After his death, only his son, Shebingu Kurimu, managed to save the family from financial ruin and civil uprising by marrying a baroness, Banira, from the extremely wealthy Sheiku family of barons. This arrangement also brought the Sheiku family land into the core Kurimu family land, as Banira was the only child of Sheiku baron. The Kurimu manor is much smaller than most others of its kind. Despite being a marquis, Shebingu only rules over two counts, five viscounts, fifteen barons and sixty knights. By comparison, the neighboring Marutu manor contains seven counts and over two hundred knights. As such, the family has a relatively low standing at court, though their historical claim to their title still places them above the vast majority of nobles in the Arcticstar court. The Kurimu family serves under the duke Winterfrost Arcticstar, a three hundred year old eladrin who is one of the five minor dukes of the realm. As such, his dukedom is located at the edge of Arcticstar territory, with the Kurimu Manor nearly bordering the outside territories. This left them especially vulnerable when a major Pyrostar raid swept through the western side of the feifdoms. While the incursion was beaten back, the brunt of the damage was dealt to Winterfrost's dukedom, with many of the manors in his territory being crippled by the attacks. This was the event which convinced Aisu to leave his home to become a missionary. Members Shebingu Kurimu Shebingu is an ambitious Marquis who wishes to restore the family to its former glory. He seems to view the other members of his family as largely extraneous, showing little affection for any of them, perhaps with the exception of Kohi. He is largely distant from his wife Banira and largely sees his daughters Wipudu and Sauru as means of establishing advantageous familial connections through marriage. He uses Chyokuratu's artwork as gifts for nobles, which is largely the only thing he sees her valuable for. He is much more hostile to his younger sons, seeing Hebbi and Raitu as a nuisance and largely discounting Aisu all together. The only member he seems to actually care for is his first son Kohi, whom he raised himself and is preparing to serve as his heir. Banira Sheiku Kurimu Banira, the ambitious Marchioness of the Kurimu Manor, was originally simply the daughter of the Sheiku Barony. However, through marriage to Shebingu, she ascended the social ladder and has become far more powerful than any of her ancestors, even in the Kurimu Manor's depleted state. While distant from her husband, she shares his ambitions and raised her older daughters, Wipudu and Sauru, herself. Molding them into ideal matches for any nobleman, she aims to see them married to the most powerful men she can in Vor Rukoth. While she seems to have few opinions on her sons, she has a muted aggression towards her daughter Chyokuratu for finding a path to prominence outside of marriage. Kohi Kurimu The eldest son and first child of Shebingu and Banira, Kohi is the heir to the Kurimu Manor. The favorite of his father, he is the only child to be raised directly by Shebingu and is the only one he shows true affection for. Kohi is a level-headed, prudent and diligent man, paying little attention to the actions to his younger siblings. He was raised on the principle that he would be the Marquis of the Kurimu Manor and works constantly to prepare for the role. He is an able combat tactician and politician, with other nobles of House Arcticstar seeing him potentially as the one to bring the Kurimu family back to its former prestige. Wipudu Kurimu The eldest daughter and second child of Shebingu and Banira, Wipudu is a beautiful woman known throughout Vor Rukoth for her looks. Wipudu was raised directly by her mother to be poised, elegant and charming, raising her into a highly desired bride, even among those above her social rank. Despite her beauty, those close to her know her to be rather unintelligent, though this doesn't stop her from finding her way into many hearts. When Aisu left Vor Rukoth, she was preparing to marry the young Duke Hailstrom Arcticstar, one of the seven major dukes of House Arcticstar. Sauru Kurimu The second daughter and third child of Shebingu and Banira, Sauru is a woman who inherited her parents ambition. Sauru was raised directly by her mother, much like her sister, but harbored resentment towards her sister, who seemed to out class her in both looks and manners, and her mother, who clearly preferred Wipudu. However, Sauru's true resentment lay on Chyokuratu for her ability to find avenues of power outside of marriage. She would often find ways to damage Chyokuratu's art, knocking over sculptures, ripping tapestries, smearing oil paintings, or burning her works of music, poetry and literature. She was careful to avoid the blame for these acts, either by making it look like an accident or by pinning it on her twin brothers, who often do such acts themselves. She hopes to marry a particularly inept nobleman so that she may usurp his power and gain influence outside of simply being his wife. Hebbi Kurimu The second son, elder twin son and fourth child of Shebingu and Banira, Hebbi is a temperamental man who often releases his anger on his younger siblings. Hebbi, along with Raitu, were the first Kurimu children to have no defined use for their parents and as such were raised by negligent tutors and governesses who were absent for much of their upbringing. As such, Hebbi and Raitu instead raised each other as much as anyone else and became regarded as wastrel trouble makers, often the subject of their parents' ire. Hebbi is an overweight eladrin, a rather rare quality, and prefers to spend his days drinking and bullying his siblings. Though he would be punished if he did anything to his eldest two siblings, he is more than willing to fight Raitu, break Sauru's belongings and vandalize Chyokuratu's art. His favorite target is Aisu, though he got few chances to abuse him in his youth as he was nearly always under Chyokuratu's vigilant and capable care. Even in Aisu's adulthood, Hebbi would often destroy his art, interrupt his prayer and get into fight's with him, though Aisu's more refined skill made him fairly inept in these confrontations. Raitu Kurimu The third son, younger twin son and fifth child of Shebingu and Banira, Raitu is a mischievous and aggressive man who's greatest joy is bullying his siblings. Having the same upbringing as Hebbi, the twins are generally regarded as ragamuffins by the rest of Arcticstar nobility and as a disgrace by the members of the Kurimu family. Raitu, specifically, is a very lanky eladrin who prefers to use cunning rather than brute force, though he will resort to this when necessary. He enjoys bullying Aisu the most and has destroyed far more of his artwork than even Hebbi. Chyokuratu Kurimu The third daughter and sixth child of Shebingu and Banira, Chyokuratu, known as Koko by her closest companions, is a highly talented and devout follower of Corellon. Like her twin older brothers, Chyokuratu had a rather negligent upbringing, learning the history of House Arcticstar and Commons from tutors, but having no companions or caregivers to speak of. Worse still, her twin brothers, both ten years her senior, entertained themselves by bullying Koko in every way they could think of. In this environment, Koko turned to Corellon for help and became a devout follower. It is generally regarded that he heard her pleas as she quickly became known throughout Vor Rukoth as a prodigy in nearly every artistic field, from painting to music to dance to magic to war. Her skills were so great that her father often used her artwork as presents for other nobles. However, when Aisu was born, Koko knew her brothers would attack him mercilessly and no one would stop them, so she took it upon herself to raise Aisu in her pious ways. She is regarded as an able fighter, preferring Corellon's signature long sword and divine magic as her primary weapons. Aisu Kurimu The fourth son and seventh child of Shebingu and Banira, Aisu is regarded as the forgotten child, who, much like his sister Sauru, is almost forgotten in discussions of the Kurimu family. By the time of Aisu's birth, his parents has all but stopped paying the tutors and governesses who were raising their children, so there was threat that Aisu's upbringing would be even more neglectful than his siblings. However, Koko, just ten years old at the time, chose to raise Aisu herself. Under Koko's tutelage, Aisu trained in all of Corellon's many fields of art, though his work was often destroyed by his older siblings. Aisu generally doesn't care for his family aside from Koko due to multiple instances of neglect and abuse throughout his upbringing. Hebbi, in a drunken stupor, threw him out a second story window when he was four, only being saved by Koko who teleported out the window after him and caught him. When Aisu was nine, his father sent him and his twin brothers to help a knight and his sons to kill a group of Lolth-worshiping goblins, though Koko came as well at her own request. The entire ordeal was a disaster, with one of the knight's kids being killed, Raitu breaking his leg and Aisu only surviving due to Koko's protection, who in turn slew the vast majority of the goblin forces. When Aisu was nineteen a coordinated effort from Sauru, Hebbi and Raitu destroyed eighty percent of all of Aisu's and Koko's artistic works. When Aisu decided to leave to manor, there was mild objection from his father, who relented under Kohi's suggestion that the potential family heirs would be better off more spread out, and fervent support from Koko who was proud of her brother's growth into a pious warrior. Trivia * Coincidentally, both Aisu and Blarg are the youngest of seven children.